And the story Continued
by Angelbetu
Summary: A sweet ride to home and a cute fight for files just complete a beautiful night with a happy smile and peaceful sleep (a CID/CIF compilation) *duo story* ofc


**Back with CID/CIF epi...based on 13 october's episode of CIF..HOPE U ALL WILL ENJOY..**

**Also a continuation of Ye Dostii**

* * *

**And the Story Continued**

"Sir (stubborn) humein ghar jana hai"

Sir in smile still engrossed in work: arey to jao na bhai..humari itni jurrat to (looking at him) aapko rok sakein (softly) aur waise bhi yaar sab to nikal gaye hain tum bhi jao..Khushi bitiya akeli hogi...

Hanuman turned his head and grumbled: jaise kuch samajh nahi rahe...mujrimo ki baat to aise fat se samajh jate hain (imitiating) miyan tum jhoot bol rhe ho..hunh

Hanuman still standing theit looking at his boss with piercing gaze...

Boss sighed and closed his work getting up with: ab gadi to nikaloge na..chal to raha hoon bhai

Hanuman nods lightly and left...

Ali in mind: Ammi hum akele kahan hain yahan poori team to hai humare parivar jaisi aur ek chup chap sa humdard bhi hai...(smiley) Hanuman..

"Dake chupe lafjon mein tum wo bhi keh jate ho

jo koi cheekh cheekh kar bhi na keh sake"

He jerked his head listening the horn sound and almost run outside...

He look at face of his subordinate and some confusing lines appeared on his forehead...

"kya baat hai Hanuman kuch pareshan ho"

Car move swiftly on road and Hanuman replied in stiffed tone: Nahin sir kuch nahin

Ali: nahi miyan kuch to hai...koi dikkat hai..humein batao hum hain na

Hanuman stubbornly in rash: sir aapne dekha nahi..wo Radhe...

Ali raised his eyebrow and got whole matter heard by him by Inspector Meenakshi in bubbly tone..

A laugh escaped from his mouth stopped instantly seeing glare of his pal..

"arey ab isme us bichari ki kya ghalti hai...tum koi singham se kum to ho nahin"

Hanuman: haan mujhe maloom tha aap bolenge yahi..islie hi aapko bata nahi raha tha mai...sir agar mera bas chalta na to us Radhe ki (rash tone) ankhiyon me wakai sariya daal deta mai

Ali: mai kya bolta hoon Hanuman..(Hanuman listening keenly) wo Radhe ko Bangkok bhej dete hain..(Hanuman look at him in anger but obviously can't say anything to his Boss so keep on grumbling hearing more) kya hai na ab wo tumhe itna pasand karti hai ya karta hai jo bhi hai...uska dil nahi dukhana chahiye...

car stopped with screeeeech..

Hanuman replied burningly: to aap kyun nahi uska dil khush karte..aap kaun sa Singham se kum hain (Ali really trying hard to hide his laugh when listened car igniting sound) ek kaam karta hoon apko us Radhe ke ghar le chalta hoon...(sure way) mujhe chod ke apke peeche na pad gayi wo to humara naam bhi Hanuman nahin...

Ali: arey yaar Hanuman..tum to ek dum baccho ki tarah rooth jate ho..acha ok ab no mazak no masti..okay..(seeing tomato face of his sweetest subordinate) chlo bhi ab maan jao...Dekho Ram jee ka wasta hai tumhe

Hanuman smiled sweetly but all of a sudden car stopped with a dash...

"Haaye haaye...dekh ke nahin chala sakte kya...abhi mujhe lag...(her words stopped in her throat and she become statue with sparkling eyes seeing Duo) haayeee..do do singham...hey bhagwan ab Bangkok jakar kiske lie operation karwau...yahan to dono hi taraf mere sapnon se milte julte rajkumar hain..

Hanuman hide his smile seeing Ali's shocked face hence whispered in his ears..." Kyun sir baat kaisi lagi aapko ya laga aapko"

Ali: miyan ye to bala hai bala..hum kehte hain gadi start karo aur bhagoo..

Hanuman start laughing and ignited the vehicle now running in bullet speed where Ali bidding bye to Radhe giving another moment of smile to Hanuman who was just looking at his Senior's childish antics from rear view mirror...

...

...

Hahahahahahahahahaha...duo laughing madly on sofa...where Daya was laughing more loudly Nd Abhijeet was red in embarassment...

Daya: kya boss wo yad hai tumhe jo jab tum..(controlling his laugh) mirror par kiss lene gaye the aur tumhare (naughty tone) picchu pad gayi thi

Abhijeet tapping his head: mai bata doon sahab ko ki sirf mere peeche nahi padtin hain ladkiyan sahab ke peeche bhi ghoomti rehti hain...wo parlour ke kisse bhool gaye sahab...(imitating) humein kya humein to bas Daya se matlab hai..

Daya with wink: jealous boss

Abhijeet in tease: itne bure din nahin aaye mere

Daya angrily: haan haan...jealous to ho hi tum...acha chalo ab aage ki movie kal dekhna meri file complete karo chal ke...

Abhijeet: aain..abe mai kyun karoon

Daya sweetly: kyunki ye sahab jo keh rahe hain

Abhijeet going along with Daya as he ws grabbing his arm: sharam kar Daya sharam...wo Hanuman kaise apne sir ko ghar le ja raha hai kaam band karwa kar

Daya: o bhai tum kaun se mere sir ho aur hote bhi to bhi kaun sa itne aram se aa jate tum uth kar..sau batein sunate "Daya kaam karne de" "Daya chup reh"...Ali jitne jis din sudhar jaoge na tum mao dhanya ho jaunga...

Abhijeet left inside his room grumbling: bohot chapad chapad bolne lage hain sahab

Daya coming inside with files: aur chakar chakar bhi...ab muh band kam shuru..ye jada page wali tum karo..ye kum page wali main karta hoon

Abhijeet: aur wo kis khushi mein

Daya: arey mai thak gaya hoon na Boss

Abhijeet pierced pen nib on his palm and an "ouch" escaped from Daya's mouth...

"Jalim boss"

"Kam kar kam"

"kar raha hoon na...hunh..."

"agli baar ek file nahi karunga"

" haan theek hai ek nahi to do kar dena"

"Flipping nxt page: sudhar ja Daya sudhar jaa"

"Sudhar jaunga naaa"

* * *

**So how was it..plz lemme know**

**Good night...tata**


End file.
